Pain brings us together
by Ethan Demas
Summary: He lost a lot, but hopefully she can mend his broken heart. Emmett has more secrets than even the town has.


**Something I wrote when I was bored and watched a bit of Detentionaire.**

Emmett walked thru the schools hallways, even though he didn't bully people so much anymore, they still feared him. He really didn't care what they thought of him, most of it is completely inaccurate too. When he got to the workshop, he slumped against the wall. He closed his eyes, resisting the urge to scream and just hit anything around him. Tears formed in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, because it just couldn't be true.

He desperately clutched to the tear stained letter in his hand, the paper was wrinkled. With a shout, he jumped up from the floor and threw his fist at a locker inside the room, destroying the door. Tears begun flowing down his face again as blood trailed down his arm from the gash he just got.

"It's not fucking fair!" he cried out and ripped his arm out of the locker, making the gash even larger and crumbled to the floor.

His father and half sister had been killed in an explosion, the only survivor was his little half brother, but he was in a coma, they didn't know if he would ever wake up again. He was supposed to visit them right after he finished up the semester, moving in with them for a few months before he went off to university. A soft hand touched his own, using some tissue paper to stop the bleeding from his arm.

"What's wrong?" the soft voice asked him.

He refused to answer, he just sat quietly staring at the hand of the person helping him.

"Well, its fine if you don't want to talk. It can be hard sometimes, but can you at least let me take care of your wound?" she asked him again.

He just nodded.

She didn't respond, but quickly got up and fetched the first aid kit from the other side and went to work. Cleaning the wound of blood and disinfecting it, before placing a cotton wad over it and wrapping it up. She gently picked up his hand and tended to it, her small hand looked so small and delicate to him. He unclenched his hand, letting the letter fall out of it. A small part of him hoped that she would read it, maybe it would make her understand him.

She however just moved it and tended to his hand, and he noted how her smaller hand it fit so nicely into his much larger hand. Once she was done, she pulled him into a hug, her face in the crook of his neck. Her hand ran soothing circles on his back, as she wispered softly to him. Slowly, he brought his own arms around and hugged her back, burrying his face in her soft strawberry blond hair.

"They were all I had..." he mumbled. "My mother left me with my step-dad, but dad couldn't get custody of me because he had his own family to take care of."

"I was the oldest of 3 siblings, we may have not shared a mother, but we loved each other. Now, my dad and my lil' sis is gone and my younger brother is in a coma." he told her softly.

"I don't even know if he'll ever wake up."

He started to cry freely into her hair, possibly ruining it, but she didn't seem to care as she hugged him closer to herself. Everything just fell apart as he cried, making him feel weak and vulnerable, when he was supposed to be the apex predetor of school. His sobs subsided later, but neither of them moved from their spot.

"Your brother is going to be just fine, trust me." she said softly.

He pulled her back slightly, and lifted her face and looked into her blue eyes. She gasped when she saw his, and a small smile formed on her face, as she looked into his honey brown eyes. He slowly leaned in and captured her lips with his, the kiss was soft and tender, sending a jolt down his spine. When he pulled back he gave a soft smile.

"Thanks for everything." He whispered.

"It's no problem." she said. "I am just returning the favour."

He frowned and looked into her eyes, searching for something, but he didn't know what he was looking for in them. "What are you talking about?"

She got up and walked to the door, turning around she looked at him again. "You saved my life, a few years ago." she said and walked out.

He frowned, the it struck him. A junior had almost been run over by a truck, but he had jumped into the road and saved her, but he got hit by a car. He had broken his leg, but it had been worth it he had told the little junior.

 **Hope you liked it.**


End file.
